


Paper Crowns

by SangriaKisses



Series: Nara Week 2020 [2]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Happy birthday Shikadai, Nara Week (Naruto), Nara clan - Freeform, nara family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26619511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SangriaKisses/pseuds/SangriaKisses
Summary: You're never too old for precious traditions.
Relationships: Nara Shikadai & Nara Shikamaru & Temari, Nara Shikamaru/Temari
Series: Nara Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936462
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	Paper Crowns

**Author's Note:**

> Happy last day of Nara Week and Happy birthday Shikadai!!! Enjoy some cute, family fluff!
> 
> Prompt: Legacy/Happy Birthday Shikadai

“Good morning Fawn, wake up, it’s your birthday!”

The said birthday celebrant wiped the sleep from his eyes before rolling over. 

“Thanks mom.” He mumbled in reply. 

“No, no. No sleeping in. It’s time for our breakfast.” Every year they would have a special breakfast carved out just for the two of them before the day’s celebrations. Even now she sent Shikamaru out to pick up the food and cake so that she could just have some time with her not so baby boy. 

Shikadai shut his eyes pulling the covers back over. “Can we just cancel it this year? I just got back from a mission. I want to sleep in then go see my friends.”

Temari was struck speechless. “What? That’s not what we do on your birthday. It’s our tradition. We have breakfast together then we celebrate as a family. You’re welcome to invite them to come over tonight.”

“Mom, I’m a little too old for birthday parties.”

Temari could feel heat rising within her. “You can see your friends whenever you want. Today is for us.”

He groaned into his pillow. “Do you have to be such a nag about this? It's my birthday, shouldn’t I be allowed to do what I want?”

“Excuse me?”

He realized too late what he just said. “Sorry-”

Temari felt her body shake with restrained rage and a kind of sadness. “No, I get it. You’re too old to spend time with your mother now. I understand, fine.”

Shikadai sat up trying to make his point. “I didn’t say that, I just think it would be nice to take into account what I might want to do.”

“No I get it. Fine. I’ll see you later then.”

“Mom-” The door slammed cutting him off. 

Shikadai groaned, running a hand through his hair. He knew that it was a little unfair of him to act this way. Birthdays had always been a big deal in their household. His birthday was right after his father’s but his mom always did her best to make sure that the day was special just for him. 

He decided to give her some time to calm down before apologizing hoping that they could restart the day. Upon arriving to the living room he found it filled with decorations and a packed picnic. His mother though, was nowhere to be seen. 

On the table he found a large box addressed to him.

**_“My Dearest Fawn,_ **

**_Happy Birthday son. I am so proud of you and the man that you are becoming. You are kind, strong and intelligent beyond compare. I am so thankful to be your mother. I know that things will not always be the easiest but your father and I will always be there for you. I love you and no matter how old you are, you will always be my baby.”_ **

In the meticulously wrapped box he found a set of carefully constructed fans from Suna. They were smaller than his mother’s but could easily be taken along and used during missions. 

There were 3 different fans. One that had the Nara clan symbol, green with black lines mimicking shadows. The second one teal with a desert landscape and a bright sun. The final one incorporated all elements of who he was. Gold, an intricate designed deer with shadows representing the antlers, carried on beds of sand. His mother had clearly spent time thinking about the design of each. He’d been training with his mother on how to use the war fans but wanted to adapt it to his own style. The smaller fans were easier to maneuver and he could utilize them in a variety of ways.

“Who’s ready for birthday cake?” Shikamaru walked in expecting a nice celebration rather it looked more like a funeral.

“What happened?”

Shikadai rubbed at his tired eyes. “I told mom I didn’t want to have breakfast this morning. I wanted to sleep in.”

Shikamaru knew his wife was probably off somewhere leveling the landscape. “Shikadai.”

“I messed up huh? It's not that I didn’t want to spend time with her. I just wanted to sleep in a little and do my own thing for part of the day. She probably hates me now.”

Shikamaru shook his head ruffling Shikadai’s hair. “She could never hate you son. You mean everything to her. It’s kind of our fault too because we’re not good at expressing our emotions. Do you know why today is so important to your mom?”

“I mean it’s my birthday.”

“But it's more than that. Growing up in Suna the way that she did she never imagined that she would become a mom. Then when she decided that she wanted to be one we didn’t think it was possible. She'd been injured a lot, the effects just compounded over the years because of various missions. This made it difficult for her to conceive.” He paused remembering the feeling of defeat each time the tests came back negative. 

“The day that she found that she was pregnant was the happiest I’d ever seen her. Then when you were actually born, well it almost killed her.” Shikamaru hated recalling the absolute terror that gripped him. He didn’t know what he would have done if he lost her and his son.

Shikadai’s eyes widened. “What?”

“It was a complicated pregnancy. There were moments during labor that they didn’t know if she would make or if you would. I know that if it came down to it she would have sacrificed anything to bring you into the world. To us you’re a miracle, our legacy. Your mother didn’t have the privilege of getting what she wanted in life, you were something that she wanted more than anything. So on your birthday she has this special time scheduled just for the two of you, her precious fawn. So yes, it’s your birthday but in a lot of ways this was a new start in life for the two of us. Marriage, parenthood, these were things that we both considered a drag but that clearly changed. We can’t imagine anything better. She should have told you why today means so much, but cut her some slack she’s still a troublesome woman.”

*

**

Temari took a break, her arms screaming in pain. She was clearly out of practice if she was tired in such a short time but her movements had been frantic and furious. Thankfully she’d leveled this part of the forest years ago and they just kept it empty for her. She knew that she was being difficult, she was old enough now not to just throw a tantrum when she was upset. Still, he hurt her feelings. Was it so wrong to want to spend time with your son on their birthday?

The interlude this morning was just another reminder that her baby was older now. Perhaps birthday breakfasts with mom were childish. When he was younger he loved their birthday mornings together. He’d cling to her as they enjoyed their morning in forest or at home or wherever their day took them. This was her time with him before the rest of the day and people took him away. 

Those were some of her most precious memories with her miracle fawn. 

“Mom.” He walked up to her, his head lowered and shoulders drawn in. 

“I’m sorry Shikadai. You’re right, you’re older now and you should have a say in what you want to do on your birthday.”

He shook his head before grabbing onto her similar to how he would when he was younger. “No, I’m sorry. I love our birthday mornings together mom. I like that it’s just us and I was being selfish this morning but I want you to know that they do mean alot to me.”

Temari sighed, taking a deep breath. “I’m sorry too Fawn. I think that we could have both handled it a little differently.”

“So I know that it’s not breakfast time but if you’d like to maybe we can just have a nice lunch together. Dad and I put together what we could. Dad said it’s okay if some of my friends come over for dinner tonight.” He suggested with a smile. Temari looked away brushing her tears. 

“I’d like that Dai.”

That night Temari looked on as Shikadai enjoyed food with his friends and family. He even indulged her by wearing the silly birthday crown on his head. 

Their afternoon together was perfect. And she couldn’t help but marvel at the fact that she brought something so wonderful into the world. He may be older but she could still see the little boy that looked at her like she hung the clouds in the sky. It was easy to remember when she was a sad broken child back in Suna dreaming of a peaceful and fulfilled life. Even in her greatest imaginings she could have never envisioned _this_.

Shikamaru wrapped an arm around her drawing her in to place a kiss on her head. 

“You okay?”

She nodded, hiding her face against his shoulder, her tears drying against his shirt. 

“Of course, I don’t understand why some people take birthdays so seriously?”

Shikamaru grinned holding her tight. Just another day in September for the Naras. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading deers. I hope that you enjoyed it. I have this hc that Temari actually had a tough time becoming pregnant and also delivering just as a consequence of what her body had to go through over the years because of missions. So Shikadai is their little miracle child. Thanks again for reading, any kudos/comments. I am fawn of you my deers!


End file.
